Shattered
by cat.cruz93
Summary: During the final days of the Battle of Olympus, Luke  From inside Kronos  is feeling remorse set in, he struggles to fight Kronos out of his body, read as he takes his last breathe. Songfic a father son tribute, read and enjoy!


**_Shattered_**

**_a little back story here, this is from Luke's point of view stuck in his body while Kronos runs rampant. the song is done by Trading Yesterday, the title is Shattered if you wanna listen to it, it's a beautiful song, i get chills listening to it. btw i'm dedicating this songfic to my buddy Mattie, it's her birthday present, have a great birthday Mattie!_**

**_Dislcaimer : all characters and main plot belong to Rick Riordan and Shattered is property of Trading Yesterday read, review and enjoy! _**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, I fall into your sunlight. The future's open wide beyond believing to know why hope died. _

This wasn't right…..the one thing I kept thinking that day, the day the titans knocked me out and threw me into the sarcophagus. "Soon Son of Hermes you'll be ruling the gods, titans, and your little mortal friends…..How does that sound." His voice was so loud in my head I couldn't control it, or him anymore, I fought against Kronus but not one mental barrier held. "It's to late little one, stop struggling against me. Maybe the Jackson boy would have been a better body to take, he wouldn't struggle as much, he's obedient!" pain coursed through my body, so much pain, pain I couldn't control or extinguish. "PERCY HAS A HARDER TIME TAKING AUTHORITY THAN I DO!" I managed to say before my mind went black….I was floating in a dark obsidian pool, Kronus had won this battle….Olympus was doomed.

_Losing what was found, world so hollow, suspended in a compromise, the silence of the sound is soon to follow, somehow, sundown. And finding answers is forgetting all of the questions we called home, passing the graves of the unknown._

Oh Hades! That look on dad's face, when I left….he had tried to stop me before anybody else, he saw this coming. He saw my remorse, my struggle, everything, and now he's will have to watch me die. And Annabeth, her heart must be so broken; Knowing I did that to her, my little sister, mine and Thalia's Anny doll. And Thalia, that's not something I should be bringing up either, she threw me off a mountain and popped out of the blue I might add….well that would actually kind make sense….the sky's blue and all…anyway yeah that Zeus girl scared me so bad when I saw her. All I could think was this was some deep Pegasus crap I just stepped in. Annabeth offered, you know, to help me get rid of Him, I had declined, looking back that was stupid, well it was all stupid, I could have just lived with it….the not being noticed all the time, that comes with siblings especially if there's like fifty of them. Of course finding the answer to this equation equaled stupidity didn't it? Why couldn't I have been a child of Athena? I wouldn't be here, I would have thought this through thoroughly, and my mom wouldn't be insane. Well…..insanely smart….but not insane. Oh Bobby!, that was one of the "baby demigods" it's a term I coined for strong willed seven year olds that'll grow up like me and Annabeth and Percy, of course now he never will. Kronus was walking past the chaos that he had caused currently, and yes I can see the entire thing, because it's my body he's hosting. I watched as Percy backtracked toward Annabeth, they were having a whispered fight, _Not in front of the kids_ they were like a married couple those two. He looked so grown up, Percy, I remember when he first came to Camp, a scrawny little twelve year old, with an attitude problem. Now he was about sixteen, still had a bit of an attitude, but he had matured a lot and nicely I might add. _I trained that kid_, I thought as I watched him single handedly knock down the Minotaur…..AGAIN I might add. It kinda made me feel proud to watch him.

_As reason clouds my eyes, the splendor fading illusions of the sunlight. The reflection of a lie will keep me waiting with love gone for so long. And this day's ending is proof of time killing all the faith I know, knowing that faith is all I hold_

_Percy….I'm sorry man, if I ever get to see you again…..I'm losing strength now…it's hard to hold on to my body, Kronus is too strong, the only thing keeping me here is the fact that my body grows weary faster than normal now and sometimes Kronus needs to give up the controls to recoup. Dad, I love you man….I might not have acted like it and I'm sorry, I was used to being the only kid you got to hang with I guess. Jealousy, you know you've got more siblings than I do. Annabeth, I broke my promise, the one promise you ever cared about….I understand if you hate me, I hate me too._ That was all I could think as we neared the throne room of Olympus, Kronus was laughing at all my cousins and siblings as they shield the healing and dead from him. I had an idea but I had to time it perfectly. And I needed Annabeth's dagger. I just hope that they got the messages, even though it was all in my head and Kronus was speaking for me now.

_And I lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on, but I know that I know that the ends beginning. Who I am, from the start, take me home to my heart, let me go and I will run I will not be silenced, all this time spent in vain wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost hope remains and this war's not over. There's a light, there's a sun taking all shattered ones to the place we belong and his love will conquer all._

"You won't win!" I heard Percy shout, _Yes he as hope!_ I thought as I started fighting Kronus again, keep distracting Percy, and please keep distracting. "Oh but I will, youngling, you can't stop me. I'm too powerful for you. "Kronus laughed in response, oh we'll see you big greedy dead man. Yeah that's right I called you a human, haha take that mortal. What? It works he is in a mortal body. Percy knocked us down, momentarily stunning Kronus, "Annabeth, dagger!" I choked around Kronus who was coming back quickly, she stared at me stunned, "Quick I don't have much time!" I croaked out a little loud holding out my hand. Percy reacted for her, he grabbed her dagger and threw it to me. "You won't lose I said to him, then turned to Annabeth, "I'm sorry." Then I stabbed my secret spot….like I'd tell you EXACTLY where it was under my arm. I heard Kronus and me scream in unison as the pain anguished us both, blood flowed from my side tears tinged my now fading back to crystal blue eyes. _Curse you child!_ Kronus thought, yes thought, I was now in complete control of my body again, I just gasped a chuckle, Annabeth and Percy ran to my said, the former a little faster than the latter. "I shouldn't have- oh Luke I'm sorry I could've-"Annabeth sobbed leaning over me, "Sh, sh it's okay, it needed to happen, I needed this….." I wheezed and coughed, "I'm sorry, I broke our promise." I said as the lights faded and everything blurred slightly, "P-Percy…." I said the blob of jet black curls came into focus, "Yeah…" he said grudgingly, I laughed or attempted to, "Listen, buddy, you were great…..i can't believe how quickly you've grown and I regret not working with you more." I gasped one more time. "Goodbye guys." I said and I felt everything shut off for the last time…

_His Love will conquer all…._

**Hermes Pov:**

Luke, My son. I felt my heart break as we entered the throne room, he laid there on the tile floor in his own blood, unconscious, Annabeth and Percy sat next to him, Annabeth sobbing into Percy's shoulder, Percy fighting the tears welling in his eyes. I wanted to hug both of them, they tried so hard to break through to him, and when they did it was too late. Apollo prepared the body and Hestia started the hearth, I produced a flag of myself, I wrapped my little boy in it, I cried silently, my oldest, my pride and joy….my screw up. My Luke. Apollo and I set him in the flames, as he burned my heart shattered….like his did every time I left him with his mother…this was my fault, not his…it was all mine and now we are both….Shattered.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, I fall into your sunlight._


End file.
